This invention relates generally to inorganic synthesis and more particularly to synthesis of decaborane-14 and derivatives.
Decaborane-14 as well as alkyl-substituted decaborane-14 is an important compound in the synthesis of certain carboranes and carborane/siloxane polymers. The only previously known synthesis of decaborane-14 is by the pyrolysis of B.sub.2 H.sub.6 at temperatures near 180.degree. C. The alkyl-substituted decaboranes in the past have been prepared through the reaction of decaborane-14 with electrophiles. The pyrolysis method has the disadvantage of producing low yields, while syntheses of alkylated decaboranes have the disadvantage of requiring decaborane as a starting material, which is a more expensive commodity than pentaborane-9.